Knuckles
Knuckles the Echidna (ナックルズ・ザ・エキドゥナ Nakkuruzu za Ekiduna?) is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an anthropomorphic echidna and the current guardian of the Master Emerald, a powerful ancient relic which is his solemn duty to protect from anyone seeking to abuse it. He is also the sole remaining descendant of the Knuckles Clan and last of the echidnas on Earth. His dominant traits are his superhuman strength, and the two spike-like knuckles on each of his hands, from which his name is derived from, which he can use to dig with and climb walls. He can also trap the wind under his dreadlocks to glide through the air. A loner by nature, Knuckles is independent, headstrong and serious, yet gullible and short-tempered to a fault. He is entirely devoted to his duty, spending most of his time on Angel Island protecting the Master Emerald, and rarely cares for anything that is of no importance. When his friends and others are in need of his help, however, Knuckles can always be relied on being willing to leave his post and prove himself a faithful and good-hearted hero. He is also one of Sonic's oldest friends and rivals. Appearance Knuckles is an anthropomorphic echidna with red fur that covers most of his body, peach skin that covers his muzzle, and white fur that covers a small part of his neck, and purple eyes. He also has seven spines and a medium-sized tail along with spiked knuckles. He wears red and yellow shoes with green cuffs and a grey plate on top. He also wears white gloves with a sock-like cuffs on his hands. he also wears an "i love golden toy freddy" t-shirt because i dont fucking know. Personality Knuckles is independent, wild, tough and a loner by nature. Like how Sonic embodies the wind, Knuckles embodies the mountain; stern, unmovable and anchored to his duty. Due to having lived in seclusion for most of his life, Knuckles is a rather antisocial and reclusive individual. As such, he cares very little about what others think, which makes him bluntly honest, straight-forward and somewhat egotistical. History Knuckles teleported from Angel Island due to a malfunction with the Chaos Emeralds and landed in the year of 1986. Unable to figure out a method of return, Knuckles lingered on the streets, searching for a new purpose in this new, broad world. When reading a newspaper he found on the side of the streets, he slowly learned more and more about an open case of five children going missing. He thought to himself: maybe this is my new purpose in the world. Not as the guardian of the Master Emerald, but perhaps, the guardian of the kids who have been ignored by most of society. Perhaps even save potential future victims. More and more happened in the transition of 1987. Several locations closed, while two opening up. Fredbear's was shut down due to an incident with one of the cross hybrid robotic animals, while the new Freddy's was just about to open. He realized that this wasn't just a battle. This was a war. He had to go to the location immediately and prevent the killer from striking. He snuck to the new locations through bushes. He saw an ominious man walking out to his car at night. He attempted to stop him. But since he was a talking animal, he bashed his brain in. He had to possess a scrapped Toy Fredbear suit in the back that was abandoned due to Fredbear's incident in order to have a physical body. He then slowly overheard new victims. He heard that the tall, blonde haired kid was John. He seemed to be reasonable, so he went to him first. Category:Males Category:Teens